Monster Bunker/tips
__TOC__ Basic Tips *Bunkered Eye-ra will explode (die) while defending, so you will have to replenish them every time they are released. Therefore bunkering eye-ra is not recommended , as most people attack in multiple waves, meaning the bunker will be useless after their first attack. People will also lure out Eye-ras with weak monsters, such as Pokeys. *The bunkers are most effective if out of reach of resources catapults, preferably near storage silos or reasource gatherers. This will make the attackers choose between less loot or risk losing his/her own monsters. *Some players try to fake out their bunkers: they put monsters, mostly D.A.V.E.s or any strong monsters in their housings, so that it seems like they have monsters in their bunkers, but don't put actually put anything in. Be aware of that. Do not too clumsily send in 10 million pebble bombs into empty bunkers. *'D.A.V.E. is a good monster to put in a monster bunker' because when it has unlocked its rocket ability it will be able to hit flying monsters, such as Teratorns, Vorgs, Fomors and Zafreetis, that are normally out of reach. The rockets allow it attack the enemy without losing health (until the enemy reaches him, except when the bug more tips tip #3 occurs). It can hit monsters like Pokeys, Finks, Banditos, Project-X, and Wormzer (when the Wormzer pops out from the ground) from a distance, allowing him to destroy the opposing monster while taking little to no damage. *Another good monster to store in the bunker is Bandito. Once his whirlwind ability has been unlocked, it can attack multiple enemies at once, allowing it to instantly repel the attack if the opposing player is not cautious. *Octo-Ooze is also good to "annoy" and stall monsters for the flinger lock in time is up. Octo-Oozes work better for baiting Eye-ra's than Pokeys since they can stand multiple blows from snipers before dying and they take just as much time to produce. *Note: By putting your bunker deep in your yard's chassis, preferably near Storage Silos and Town Hall, attackers will not be able to lure monsters out easily. *P.S. DON'T put your bunker all alone outside the base. This makes an easy target for attackers by catapulting or "baiting" the monsters (usually with Eye-ra or D.A.V.E.+Zafreeti). Bunker combinations 1. Eye-ras: Fill your bunkers with Eye-ras and preferably 2 Wormzer or 10 Bolts to prevent wave damage. 2. Stallers: These are similar to Tankers but uses the Slimeattikus for its Fission or Pokeys(Level 6) for its small spaces. Best against Drull and if you have a Drull it would work even better. If you choose to use Slimeattikus another alternative champion is Fomor. 3. Tankers: This is a combination of octo oozes and ichis but no DAVEs with rockets, otherwise, your less powerful tanks will be wasted. Works well if your champion is Drull. 4. Poisoning: As suggested by its name it needs Fangs with Venom (preferably 5 or 6) and an additional Malphus or Bolt with Teleport for stalling while those Fangs do a strong Venom. Can be added with small amounts of tank monster (Zagnoid Level 5 highly recommended) 5. Assault: Prepare a Bunker filled with Balthazars ONLY. Best with Fomor (especially those with it in Level 6 Bonus 3) 6. Splash Raid: Fill the Bunker with King Wormzers entirely and an Eye-ra if extra space is left. Best if your Bunker is Level 4( (6 King Wormzers + 1 Eye-ra) as it will deal a staggering 28800 damage for the splash and 24000 damage for the Eye-ras explosion (Its widespread too). Only use if your Magma Pumps can support all the King Wormzers cost as they may die and you'll need millions of magma. Can go well if champion is Fomor (to support the King Wormzers because they deal good amounts of damage without the splash). 7. Wirlwind Banditos: a combinations of all Banditos and 2 Ichis (Optional) is great in the bunker. 8. Rocket D.A.V.E.: Rocket D.A.V.Es can take out attackers from a range (See Tip #4 in section above) 9. Banditos:a combination of all banditos with high health monster and a champion fomor really works well. 10. Finks, fang, Project-X: Will deal massive damage to any incoming enemies. 1/4 finks will remain living, so with finks, put Ichis. with Fang, put Ichis/Crabatrons, and with project-X: Crabatron. Work With if your champion is Gorgo or Fomor. Switching Bunkered Monsters If you want to switch the monsters in your bunker(s), there are 2 ways: 1. You can wait for them to die in battle. Any monster that is placed in the bunker will not escape from eventual death in battle. 2. You can juice them in the Monster Juicer (if you don't have a Monster Juicer, you can just kill them, but recieve not any goo back) (After you bunkered a Monster you will not be able to recieve any putty back). Flying monsters, excluding Balthazar (e.g.Teratorn, Vorg and Zafreeti) cannot be bunkered. Monsters that have not been unlocked in the player's Monster Locker cannot be purchased. Upon detecting hostile monsters entering its range it will release bunkered monsters onto the yard. Bunkered monsters will then seek out the responsible hostiles and attack them. Hostiles under attack from bunkered monsters will switch targets to its attacker while nearby ones will join the fray. Both sides will then battle until either side is victorous. If the defenders survive, they will return to their Bunker, where all survivors are returned to full health at no cost. Bunkered monsters that were killed will be removed and will free up space in the Bunker for new monsters. More Tips *It's your choice to put Monster Bunker beside your Town Hall and silos to help you protect the central part of your yard or be placed more to the outside to waste your enemies monsters and time. However, never place them too much outwards (all alone) as that can make easily catapulted/baited. *Only 4 monster bunkers can be built in your main yard and 2 per outpost. Therefore, bunker placement and levels are greatly very important. *There is a very annoying bug that happens pretty often if you place D.A.V.E.s with rockets into your bunker(s). When the hostile monsters are entering the bunker range and the D.A.V.E.s are released, the D.A.V.E.s will attack the targets using long-ranged rockets. That is good, but after that the enemy monsters will also get the ability to attack back the bunkered D.A.V.E.s with the same range through the air, even if they were melee monsters. That means the advantage the D.A.V.E.s have with rockets is pretty much lost when attacking melee monsters. Be aware of this, and understand that the rocket range may not be as much of an advantage attacking melee monsters sometimes as you thought as the bug happens a lot. This can also happen when attack enemy melee bunkered monsters with D.A.V.E.s. So when the bug happens, do not be frustrated. Just make some more D.A.V.E.s! ***PATHING TIPS***:Monsters that target defensive towers will not usually target bunkers. Category:Monster Bunker